Caricatura
by Suzi Black
Summary: Ginny recebe de presente um jogo de desenhar e faz um Draco não muito interessado brincar com ela. [ ShortFic: 2ºlugar no 9ºChallenge DG do Fórum do 3V ]


**Disclaimer:** Tudo pertence a J.K Rowling.

**Agradecimentos:** Ny Malfoy, que betou a fic e ajudou na última parte, e Angelina Michelle, que deu a idéia indiretamente e aprovou a fic. Tanks Girls o/

* * *

**Caricatura**

A ruiva entrara entusiasmada batendo a porta atrás de sí. Na pequena casa afastada da cidade de Londres. O loiro a esperava, sentado ao sofá. Ela lhe deu um beijo rápido, pegou o jornal que estava nas mãos dele e colocou dobrado encima da mesa.

"Draco, você não imagina o que eu tenho dentro dessa sacola."

"E você não imagina a notícia que eu estava lendo!" – retrucou Draco tentando pegar o jornal e não dando atenção a sacola que ela balançava na sua frente.

"É um presente para nós passarmos o tempo."

"Que maravilha! Mas eu gostaria de passar meu tempo lendo jornal" – ele continuou tentando pegar o jornal, até que ela pegou o jornal e jogou-o a um canto da sala.

"Você vai adorar." – disse entusiasmada.

"Claro que sim, já até imagino. Ô..."

Draco estava ficando irritado com toda aquela baboseira. Ginny havia colocado um quadro branco na frente do sofá onde eles estavam sentados, pegou algo que os trouxas chamavam de 'marcador' e depois foi desenhar na frente do quadro. Ele tinha que ficar sentado, tentando adivinhar o que ela estava desenhando, uma típica brincadeira inútil na opinião dele.

"O que você está fazendo?" – perguntou ele colocando os pés encima da mesinha de centro e virando a cabeça para a direita tentando mais uma vez descobrir o que era aquele desenho estranho.

"Se supõe que você tem que adivinhar." – dizia Ginny pela milésima vez, desenhando uns detalhes e outros no seu desenho.

"Como se o seu desenho fosse compreensível." – ele retrucou enrugando a testa.

"Não dá pra você fingir que está gostando da brincadeira e adivinhar." - pulando a mesinha de centro, ela segurou o rosto de Draco, forçando-o a olhar o desenho. – "Abra sua mente."

"Você virou a Trelawey agora?

"Quer dizer que eu sou parecida com a Trelawey?" – riu Ginny com as mãos na cintura, falando numa voz avoada.

"Agora você está parecendo aquela sua amiga, DiLua" – ele disse. – "Só que numa versão mais ruiva e sexy..." – disse ele agarrando Ginny e atirando-a no sofá.

Draco deslizou sua mão por debaixo da blusa da ruiva que por sua vez fazia a mesma coisa. Continuaram se beijando, cada vez mais aumentando o ritmo e o calor entre eles.

"Ok." – ela disse entre beijos, tentando se desvencilhar dele. – "Você venceu." – continuou saindo arrastando-se do sofá. – "Quando terminar a brincadeira você pode ler... agora, adivinha"" – terminou ela ofegante, por fim se levantando.

"Quem disse que depois disso eu vou querer ler? Que tal... você voltar aqui?" – disse ele colocando seus cabelos meio suados para trás, e abotoando alguns botões de sua camisa.

"Vamos brincar primeiro?"

"Podemos brincar de outras coisas..."

"Uma boa idéia. Mas isso que ganhei será inútil."

"É uma brincadeira inútil, Ginny. E quem foi o idiota que te deu esse presente?" – perguntou Draco enciumado.

"Luna" – respondeu ela sorrindo. – "Comprou numa loja de trouxas, achou a minha cara."

"Tinha que ser coisa de trouxas. Posso queimar esse jogo?"

"Não, Draco! Nós vamos jogar"

"Não podemos fazer outro tipo de brincadeira? Uma brincadeira mais quente?" – perguntou ele sorrindo de lado.

"Se você ganhar o jogo..." – respondeu Ginny com outro sorriso de lado.

"Ok, vamos, desenhe" – disse Draco entusiasmado.

"Já tá desenhado."

"Ok, é... é uma coruja! Uma coruja fazendo necessidades?" – perguntou ele com uma cara de asco.

"Não, Draco! É uma fênix, e aquilo é o rabinho dela" – respondeu ela caindo na gargalhada.

"Já te disseram que você é uma péssima desenhista?"

"Você que não tem nenhuma visão artística."

"Ginny, se você ganhasse a vida como desenhista. Pode acreditar, amor, mas estaríamos na miséria." – disse ele sarcasticamente e Ginny atirou o marcador nele.

"Adivinha o próximo..._accio marcador_." – disse ela ignorando-o.

"Fácil, uma galinha"

"Draco, é um hipogrifo"

"Dá na mesma! Minha vez" – disse ele se levantando e pegando o marcador das mãos de Ginny, que se sentou no lugar em que ele estava.

"Draco, o que você está fazendo?" – perguntou Ginny virando a cabeça para o lado direito e enrugando a testa.

" 'Se supõe que você tem que adivinhar' " – repreendeu ele imitando o que ela havia dito anteriormente.

"Mas você desenhou duas coisas, um pato e um cachorro."

"É uma palavra..."

"Transformação? Uma transformação de pato pra cachorro?"

"Como você tem a mente pequena, _pequena_. É um animago."

"Pelo que eu sei, um animago é uma pessoa que se transforma em animal e não um animal em um outro animal"

"E quem disse que isso é um pato? É uma pessoa... uma pessoa com cara de pato. Ponto pra mim, agora eu desenho mais uma vez.." – continuou ele, seguidamente desenhando no quadro.

"Mas isso não..." – começou Ginny.

"O que você desenhou estava longe de ser uma fênix" – retrucou ele sabendo que ela iria reclamar.

"Ok...ok, se é assim. Então isso é uma... fácil! A Fleur"

"Ginny, é uma vaca."

"Foi o que eu disse."

"A Fleur não é uma vaca..."

"Pra mim é, minha vez" – disse ela pulando a mesinha de centro e pegando marcador da mão dele. – "Agora senta, _querido_."

"Mas estou ganhando, certo?" – perguntou ele sentando, já que ela o empurrava de volta ao sofá.

"Deixa eu ver. Não, eu estou na frente."

"Mas você errou os meus desenhos." – disse Draco balançando os braços em descrença.

"Não, um desenho era uma transformação e o outro era Fleur, eu ganhei." – explicou ela com uma das mãos na cintura.

"Então os seus desenhos eram uma coruja fazendo necessidades e uma galinha."

"Ninguém está ganhando."

"Ótimo, posso ler meu jornal?" – Disse Draco ao se por em pé.

"Não!" – ela disse pondo-se na frente dele o impedindo de chegar no jornal.

"Podemos ir para o quarto?" – ele perguntou colocando suas mãos na cintura dela e dando-lhe um beijo demorado na nuca.

"Hum...er...N-não"

"Vamos fazer o que então?" – perguntou ele sussurando na orelha dela, trazendo-a mais pra perto.

"Que tal eu fazer um desenho de uma parte da minha vida, e você vai tentar adivinhar porque é importante" – disse ela num modo calmo o abraçando, passando as mãos carinhosamente nas costas dele.

"O que acontece se eu errar?" – continuou perguntando ele, agora baixando as mãos dele pelas costas dela.

"Nada que você quer fazer agora." – riu Ginny da cara que Draco fez.

"E se eu não jogar?"

"Eu vou dormir e você vai ler seu querido jornal..." – ela continuou, empurrando-o com as mãos até o sofá, seguidamente derrubando-o e sentando-se sobre ele.

"Hum... e se eu ganhar?" – perguntou com um sorriso maroto em seu rosto.

"Você ganha, o que você quer agora, nesse exato momento." – ela terminou dando um beijo caloroso em Draco.

"Desenhe." – ele lhe ordenou ao selarem o beijo. Ela riu e foi para o quadro, ele a observava. – "Ginny, isso seria a minha _quase_ morte!"

"Eu não _quase_ te matei!" – censurou ela com a exclamação que ele tinha soltado.

"Quase matou sim! Eu lembro que fui parar na enfermaria ardendo em febre porque você resolveu enfeitiçar bolas de neve pra me acertarem até que você perdeu o controle do feitiço e eu fui parar debaixo desse monte de neve. Sim, essa é a importância, tentativa de homicídio à um Malfoy."

"Draco! Você sabe muito bem que foi ótimo eu ter feito isso. E ninguém mandou você me desafiar pra uma guerrinha de bolas de neve.." – disse ela apontando o marcador na cara dele.

"Baixa o marcador." – disse ele segurando a outra ponta do marcador, ainda sentado.- "E eu te desafiei?" – perguntou, mas ela tinha pego a varinha e apontando na testa dele. - "Ah é, te atirando uma bola de neve. Certo. Mas eu estou ainda mais certo que você queria ter me matado."

"Não, isso é mentira!" – disse ela jogando-se no colo de Draco, fazendo carinhos no rosto dele." - Na verdade foi por causa desse feitiço que nos conhecemos melhor"

"Foi?" – perguntou ele assustado , não sabia ao certo se era por causa da mudança de temperamento constante de Ginny ou porque não lembrava ao certo do fato ocorrido.

"É, eu fiquei com peso na consciência de te ver sem reação debaixo desse monte de neve e arrastei você pelos pés até a enfermaria, onde minha detenção, colocada pela Madame Promfrey, foi cuidar de você."

"Você me arrastou pelos pés?"

"Na verdade eu usei o feitiço perna presa, se é que eu me lembro." – disse ela mordendo a ponta da unha de seu dedo, como se fosse recordar de algo.

"Perna presa? Aonde está a parte 'fiquei com peso na consciência'?"

"Você não queria que eu escavasse pra encontrar você e depois te levar em uma maca"

"Seria bom!" – Disse ele com um falsa cara de bravo!

"Com o feitiço foi mais fácil."

"Imagino. Deve ser por isso que inconscientemente eu te tratava mal enquanto você cuidava de mim" – disse ele calmamente.

"Inconscientemente? Você estava muito consciente quando jogava tudo que você podia alcançar em mim." – reclamou Ginny dando tapinhas no ombro dele.

"Mas nunca te joguei nada" . – respondeu ele inocentemente segurando as mãos dela.

"Não? Eu devia estar louca me abaixando quando as canecas, pratos, frascos de poções, papéis, eram atirados na tentativa de me acertar."

"Na verdade você estava bem louquinha mesmo."

"O que? Porque?"

"Porque quando você foi tentar me estragular por eu te acertar uma caixinha de madeira, você me beijou."

"Mentira, foi você quem me puxou"

"Ah, é mesmo, foi assim?" – disse ele puxando-a para um beijo e a segurando contra seu corpo.

"Ponto para você." – disse ela ao selarem o beijo.

"Ótimo, podemos ir para o quarto?" – perguntou sorrindo de lado.

"Ainda não, mais um desenho." – pediu ela numa cara de abandonada.

"Seria outra tentativa de morte contra mim?" – perguntou ele quando Ginny havia terminado o desenho que mostrava ele sagrando no chão com a cabeça no colo de Ginny e todos os Weasleys em volta caídos no chão.

"Porque diz isso? Só porque você está sangrando feito doido com a mão no nariz?"

"Er... é"

"Mas a diferença é que nesse desenho é uma tentativa de suicídio sua"

"Claro, fui eu que pedi para todos seus novecentos irmãos me baterem"

"Você sentiu como se novecentos pessoas tivessem te batido?"

"Você nunca recebeu um soco no nariz"

"Mas foi um soco do Rony."

"Um?" – exclamou ele exageradamente.

"Ok. Seguido de um do Fred e outro do George. Sem contar o do Gui... o do Carlinhos e do meu pai..." – disse ela contando com os dedos os seis socos que ele havia levado num só dia.

"Como eu ainda estou vivo?" - perguntou ele com um olhar perdido, ela sentou-se ao lado dele dando-lhe um beijo rápido no nariz que havia ficado em estado lastimável no dia.

"Porque sua mulherzinha aqui, estuporou eles e foi logo te atender... tratamento vip." – disse dando um beijo nele, como naquele dia.

"Já disse que eu adoro quando você dá uma de enfermeira?" – disse ele puxando-a para mais um beijo, este mais longo e mais cuidadoso, aproveitando cada gostinho e cada parte da boca um do outro, até que num movimento brusco eles caíram do sofá.

"Ai... Seu loiro suicida" – brincou ela, e começaram a rir.

"Ok, foi o pedido de casamento."

"Aham, não quer ir para o quarto?" – perguntou ela começando a beijar o pescoço dele demoradamente.

"Não... agora é minha vez de desenhar." – disse ele se levantando rapidamente, deixando Ginny com uma cara pouco convencida do que ele havia dito.

"Você desenhar? Pensei que você estivesse gostando mais da nossa brincadeirinha particular. Será que eu vou ter que queimar esse jogo? Já estou sendo trocada..." – disse ela se jogando no sofá e observando o desenho que estava sendo feito.

"Depois nós queimamos juntos. Só queria fazer este desenho."

"Essa coisa estilo palitinho sou eu?" – perguntou ela andando até o quadro.

"Como você acertou?" – disse ele sorrindo.

"Porque você desenhou a cara maior que o corpo?"

"Era pra você ver as sardas."

"Porque você desenhou esse cabelo vermelho para todos os lados?"

"Quando eu acordo é assim que eu vejo os seus cabelos. Só eles e mais nada. As vezes eu sonho que estou morrendo, e quando acordo levo um susto, esse mar vermelho me cobrindo." – brincou ele abraçando a cintura dela por trás.

"Draco, seu idiota." – disse ela dando um tapinha na mão dele.

"Ei, você me machucou." – reclamou ele.

"Er... desculpa... Draco, eu nem te bati direito!" – disse ela virando-se e o encarando.

"Ginny, como você pode dizer isso depois de um desenho esplêndido em que você é a parte e a coisa mais importante da minha vida?" – disse ele olhando-a sério e beijando cada parte do rosto dela até chegar na boca.

"Mas o desenho é bem feinho hein... "- brincou ela ao selarem o beijo.

"Eu sei, agora vamos deixar esse jogo e ir logo para cama." – pediu ele a abraçando e levando para o quarto. - "Ginny, você vai queimar o jogo? Porque se for, eu quero queimar também"

"Eu não vou queimar, vou guardar" – disse ela que agora era carregada no colo.

"Se eu achar, eu posso queimar?"

"Não!"

"Ótimo, porque eu adorei ganhar esse jogo."

"Você ganhou?" – perguntou ela com um sorriso sádico.

"Claro, estamos indo para meu prêmio especial" – disse ele a jogando na cama e beijando-a.

"Eu te amo, Draco."

"Você é minha vida Ginny e eu também te amo."

"Ginny! Você guardou a obra de arte que eu fiz?" – perguntou ele mexendo nos cabelos dela, deitado na cama.

"Desde quando aquilo é uma obra de arte?" – perguntou ela que fazia desenhos invisíveis no peito de Draco.

"Eu quem desenhou, então é mais que uma obra de arte."

"Guardei... vou pegar.." – disse ela saindo enrolada no lençol que os cobria, voltando em seguida com o desenho na mão e o marcador na outra. – "Aqui... olha. Agora sim é uma obra de arte."

"Ei, você estragou a minha obra! Esse palitinho ali do lado com olhos azuis maiores que a cara, é quem?"

"É você, seu bobo" – disse ela sentando-se ao lado dele, cobrindo-os novamente com o lençol.

"Meus olhos não são maiores que meu rosto." – disse ele mostrando o desenho na cara dela, eram dois palitinhos de riscos (mãos) dadas.

"Mas eu queria mostrar que eram azuis, apesar de quase ninguém perceber, só estando bem perto de você para descobrir."

"Me dê sua mão." – pediu ele, e com a mão dela segurando o marcador e a dele segurando a mão dela, ele desenhou um coração entre os dois palitinhos. – "Eu te amo"

"Eu sei." – disse ela sem graça, fazendo um risco com o marcador no nariz dele e tentou sair correndo, mas ele a segurou firme com seus braços. – "Ok.. eu também te amo seu bobo." – disse ela ao parar de se debater e se deixar levar pelo beijo de Draco.

* * *

**N/A:** Só pra esclarecer que essa fic foi escrita para um challenge DG do fórum 3v, que ainda não saiu o resultado. E por eu achar tão fofa, resolvi postar. Ganhando ou perdendo, amei escrever essa fic. Espero que vocês também tenham gostado. Reviews! 


End file.
